marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men Vol 5 1
(Story) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Leinil Francis Yu | CoverArtist2 = Sunny Gho | Production1_1 = Tom Muller | Production1_2 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = Here's the thing I've figured out, Dad. There's no end to the number of things on Earth -- or, hell, out there in the universe -- that want to kill us. They never stop coming -- they never will. We're all the same that way. So, sure, I'm a fighter -- I will never stop fighting for what I believe in... but I also live here, surrounded by the people I love. So I'm done focusing on the things that want me dead -- and I'm choosing to spend my days focused on the things that make me want to live. Okay? | Speaker = Cyclops | StoryTitle1 = Pax Krakoa | Writer1_1 = Jonathan Hickman | Penciler1_1 = Leinil Francis Yu | Inker1_1 = Gerry Alanguilan | Colourist1_1 = Sunny Gho | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor1_2 = Annalise Bissa | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Numerous unidentified others Other Characters: * * * * Numerous unnamed mutants * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* **** **** ***** ****** **** ***** ****** ******* *** **** ** Items: * * * * * * * ** ** * * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = In a flashback, Scott Summers meets with Professor Charles Xavier in his lab, and is gifted a pair of Ruby-Quartz Sunglasses; however, Scott refuses to open his eyes, fearing what would happen if he did. Xavier gently tells him not to be scared, telling him that going through life with his eyes closed was a human thing to do, reminding Scott that he isn’t human. Scott finally opens his eyes, shocked that the glasses worked and that he can see. Xavier proudly pats Scott’s shoulder, promising to show him many things. Back in the present, Storm and Cyclops mount an assault against the last Orchis stronghold on Earth, the Orchis Hub. Storm uses her lightning to take down several Orchis agents and Orchis-branded Sentinels, warning Scott to be careful, but failing to notice one robot sneaking up on her. Fortunately, Cyclops notices, and destroys it with his optic blasts, telling her that he’s always careful. Storm thanks him as he helps her up. He tells her that he’s surprised a robot sneaked up on her, but she retorts that she's tired of facing off against Orchis and their “engines of death.” The duo continue infiltrating the base, encountering a hallway filled with Orchis agents. As Cyclops discusses recent events, calling them “a giant leap forward” for mutantkind, he fires an optic blast down the corridor, stunning the grunts. Storm uses her powers to electrocute several soldiers, clearing a path forward for them. Agreeing with his assessment, Storm expresses her surprise that the humans weren't running away or surrendering, but were instead gathering, speculating that they are protecting something. Cyclops agrees, and suggests that they’ve found the main lab. Cyclops contacts their superior outside, asking if they have a lock on the duo’s position. The agent affirms it, and Scott tells him they are ready. The agent, revealed to be Magneto, helped by Polaris, rips open a hole in the roof, stunning the soldiers. He asks Polaris to clear the way for him, and she obliges, using her powers to incapacitate the Orchis agents, clearing a path for the two of them down into the lab. Magneto arrives to find Cyclops attempting to open the doors to the lab with his optic blasts. Cyclops explains that the door is shielded, affirming that he can break through that, but that the door itself is Vibranium which he is unable to penetrate. Magneto has Cyclops step aside, and proceeds to use his powers to force open the doors. Inside the lab, one of the scientists alerts Dr. Mars to the impending breach, asking for orders. Mars inquires about the level of redundancy between the Hub and the Forge. Another scientist reveals that there’s an 80% overlap, ensuring that most of the Orchis knowledge-base will survive if the Hub is destroyed. They ask if they should begin purging the mainframes and destroying the datacore, but Mars declines, suggesting instead that they make the “ultimate sacrifice.” Preparing a syringe, he states that they were too civilized to fight the mutants, and suggests that the solution in the syringe would help them protect their projects. He injects the contents of the syringe into his arm, and says that the mutants will have to kill him to gain access to his work. Soon after, the four mutants enter the lab. Finding it seemingly unoccupied, they hear a noise and discover that the scientists had transformed themselves into violent apes, who begin to attack the group. Cyclops warns the others to be careful and Magneto tells the other three to leave the apes to him, ordering them to find what they came for. Deep inside the Hub, Cyclops, Polaris, and Storm discover well over a dozen stasis tubes. Disgusted, Storm and Polaris begin scanning for mutants and freeing them, while Storm creates a Krakoan gateway for them to escape through. After freeing most of the mutants, Polaris and Cyclops discover one final tube, containing “something different” and not altogether mutant. They open it, and Serafina collapses out onto the floor. Shocked at seeing the three mutants, she attempts to plant a suggestion in their heads to render her invisible, but Storm only reacts with confusion. Polaris scans her and discovers that she exhibits atemporal development, and brands her “posthuman.” Serafina collapses once more, despaired over being unable to use her abilities on them. Storm kneels down, and gently asks if she was from the Vault. Serafina ignores the question, and instead rambles on about emerging before she was ready, talking about how there are gods loose in the world. Magneto, having suddenly arrived, tells the girl that the only gods on Earth were standing before her. Cyclops expresses mild surprise at the speed at which Magneto stopped the scientists. Magneto, smiling slightly, explains that the apes were still bound by tribal urges, and that once he expressed his dominance, the others turned on one another, and took themselves out. Serafina uses Magneto’s arrival to distract Storm, and translocates away. Polaris suggests following her, to which Magneto begin to agree to, but Cyclops interrupts, reminding them that their mission was to bring the other saved mutants back to Krakoa. On Krakoa, Cyclops and Storm leed the young mutants through the portal, and place them under Dr. Cecilia Reyes' care. Doctor Reyes notes that she isn't worried about the children, as they had healers for any physical injuries, empaths and telepaths for any mental injuries, and a paradise to help heal the children’s souls. Storm offers to stay with Dr. Reyes, concerned about two young mutants in particular who hadn't yet spoken, but were radiating large amounts of energy. Happy for the help, Doctor Reyes readily agrees. Cyclops, concerned, questions if Storm is sure she should stick around, reminding her that she was very tired earlier. Storm affirms that she’s sure. Cyclops gently reminds her that it’s okay to let others shoulder some of the burden, but Storm says that while she’s tired of fighting, she isn't tired of helping the mutants. Satisfied, Cyclops leaves, promising to check in on her later. Scott suddenly notices that several young mutants were cheering Magneto’s return and turns to watch. Magneto emerges from the portal and is immediately greeted by several young mutants. They ask him to tell them what happened on the mission. One mutant in particular asks to fight with Magneto the next time. Addressing the young mutant, Magneto explains that while he felt he’d wasted his life fighting humans, he did it to provide the young mutants with Krakoa, and to ensure the young mutants would never have to fight. The young mutant asks what they should do if the humans try to fight back, saying that they're not afraid, and that they won’t run. Standing up, Magneto assures them that they won’t have to run, because he will be there to protect them. His words awe the group, who begin to chant his name once more. On the outskirts of the group, Polaris and Cyclops watch as the children cheer for Maneto. Polaris notes, with some embarrassment, that Magneto seems like a young man again. Cyclops assured her that it is because he, and all the others, have been waiting for so long for something like this. Cyclops goes to leave through a new portal, with Lorna following him. She asks if he is going home, and he reveals that his father, Christopher, as well as his brother, Alex, have come to visit. He invites Lorna to join them, but she declines for the moment, wanting to move on a bit before seeing her ex. As they wander through Transit, Scott tells Lorna about the fear he felt when his son was born, because of the horrors his son would have to endure for being a mutant. He notes sadly that the worst part about his fears were that they were right, saying his son did suffer, and that it almost made him give up and stop fighting. But, he notes that because he held on, and never gave up, he now has his entire family surrounding him once again, as well as his friends, and that they have a home, marveling that because he believed in something, it became real. Lorna asks if Scott really believes in what he just said, and Scott, smiling slightly, answers that he believes every single word of it. At the Orchis Forge, several spaceships continue make their way to the base. On the observation deck, Director Killian Devo sadly stares at the Sun and discusses the mission statement of Orchis with Omega Sentinel. In response to his discussion about Orchis’ makeup, Omega Sentinel interjects that Orchis also contains members of H.A.M.M.E.R. and six Hydra geneticists, with obvious displeasure. Killian acknowledges that they tolerate some lesser evils for the greater good of survival. He laments what the mutants have done, and acknowledges several coffins emblazoned with the Orchis logo. Omega Sentinel suggests that conflict between humans and mutants was unavoidable, but Killian retorts that Omega Sentinel saw the conflict coming. She replies that it was obvious to anyone who wished to see it, but Director Devo reminds her that humans lack her machine brain. He watches as one of the Sentinels loads the coffins onto a conveyor belt, and continues to explain the purpose of the Forge as the last hope of humanity. Omega Sentinel chastises him for his hubris, and says that putting the Forge in orbit around the Sun was meant to deter humans, not mutants, and that their actions were always going to have consequences. She begins to discuss Dr. Gregor, but Killian cuts her off, and takes the blame for the attack. He laments that he wasn’t able to stop the attack, but Omega Sentinel assures him that it was for the best that he wasn’t on the base for the attack, saying that if they lost their leader, the entire Orchis experiment would’ve been pointless. At the Summer House, Scott stares out the observatory. His father, Christopher, interrupts his thoughts, and tells him that Jean said that dinner was almost ready. Scott tells his father that when the mutants first got to Krakoa, he was asked where he wanted to live. He put it off at first, preferring to sleep under the stars, but eventually settled on a place next to the Blue Area of the Moon. The residence of the Summers clan and their friends, as well as a base of operations for mutantkind sports a spectacular view of the Earth. Seven people have taken up permanent residence at the house: Scott, Logan, and Jean, who share adjoining rooms, as well as Gabe, Alex, Nate, and Rachel. Inside, Gabe cooks a steak on a grill, watched over warily by Logan. Logan demands to know what Gabe is doing, saying that he wanted his steak rare. Gabe teases Logan, but eventually agrees to cook his steak rare after Logan threatens him; however, he taunts Logan, telling him that the steak will actually be medium-rare, prompting an angry Logan to swear at him. Meanwhile Raza and Nate compared weapons; awed by his weapon, Cable asked Jean if he can trade guns with Raza, calling her “Mom.” Jean replies that he can do so after he sets the table. She turns and bumps into Ch'od, who reveals that he’s made tea. She thanks him for the drinks. As the Summers family and friends prepare dinner, Hepzibah and Rachel drink and talk. Hepzibah asks if all of Rachel’s clothes have spikes on them, or if it’s just for special occasions, which prompts an exasperated Rachel to ask for another drink. Scott and Christopher arrive, and Jean asks if Scott gave his father his present yet. Christopher, confused, asks about the gift, and Scott has Alex bring over a package congaing a Krakoan flower. Christopher is initially perplexed, so Scott reveals that the flower, once planted, will open a gateway directly to the Summer House on the Moon, and suggests that he plant it in [[Starjammer (Shi'ar)|The Starjammer]]' arboretum, so that he can be with them anytime he wants, no matter how far away he is. A delighted Christopher thanks his sons for the gift. Alex, Scott, and Gabe express their happiness that their father is able to visit, then Scott interrupts, and suggests that they eat. After dinner, Scott cleans up alone in the kitchen. Christopher joins him, intending to help him clean; however, Scott reveals that they didn't “clean” the dishes, rather just use a Krakoan goo, which consumes any bacteria and waste on the plate cleanly, something that disgusts Christopher. Scott retorted that it was better than the edible plates and “‘improved’... biological functions” that Krakoa initially gave them. Christopher changes the subject, and says that Scott’s world has changed. Smiling, Scott agrees, and says it has changed for the better. Christopher expresses his concerns that what they are doing is too dangerous, and tells Scott that he is worried for him and his brothers. Scott reassures him, and says that while people will always want to stop him, he will keep fighting, while staying focused on the things that make him want to live, namely his family and friends. His words reassure Christopher, who hugs him, and tells him he’s a good boy. At the Orchis Forge, Killian meets with Dr. Gregor in her lab. Alia insults Killian, but he brushs it off, and implores her to use her rage to fuel her work. He chastises her for not being at the funeral earlier, noting that they had buried her husband. Dr. Gregor sadly notes that there hadn't been enough left of him to bury, and explains that while he’s dead, he lives on inside her and in their work. Killian laments that his death was a significant blow to Orchis, which Alia agrees with. She reaches out and grabs a small red crystal, and cryptically reveals that she knows of a way to bring him back. | Solicit = DAWN OF X! The X-Men find themselves in a whole new world of possibility… and things have never been better! Jonathan Hickman (HOUSE OF X, POWERS OF X, SECRET WARS) and superstar artist Leinil Yu (NEW AVENGERS, CAPTAIN AMERICA) reveal the saga of Cyclops and his hand-picked squad of mutant powerhouses! | Notes = * A trailer was released by Marvel on YouTube to promote this series: X-MEN 1 Launch Trailer Marvel Comics | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included